youre not in my head
by darling771234
Summary: Johnathan's vision was blurring and darkening as his mother came into view; the expression she was holding said that she was sorry and full of regret. She had set him up. This was a mental institute. She had set him up and he would never forgive her. He would NEVER forgive her. He would…
1. Chapter 1

"Hanging?"

"..."

"No... OH OH I know... Overdose!"

"..."

"Not that too huh? Maybe."

"Just stop, ok? Please, I am not going to kill myself and I have work to do so can you not." Johnathan said pulling the sheet of algebra questions closer to him on the desk. Sock (the little hat wearing demon next to him) pouted and floated upside down in front of Johnathan's face.

"Aww come on Johnathan." He wined giving the human puppy eyes. "You know~ the unholy burning stops after you black out~" He continued in a sing song voice. Johnathan stared at Sock blankly and pushed him out of the way.

"You're no fun!" Sock said floating down onto Johnathan's bed and folded his arms in a little protest.

After a few minutes of Johnathan doing Math and Sock giving his back half glares Johnathan's mother called up from the kitchen.

"John?" Her voice carried to him. He pushed back his chair and leaned back getting closer to his door before replying.

"Year?"

"I'm going to go shopping honey, do you think you can help me?"

Johnathan sighed letting his head go limp and roll for a few seconds before replying; his homework could wait, there was only a few questions left so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to help his mother with the grocery shopping.

"Kay, I'll be right down," He then turned to address Sock, "You commin' too?"

Sock grinned, "Why wouldn't I, I am supposed to be haunting you anyway." Johnathan rolled his eyes, grabbed his violet headphones and opened the door, rushing down the stairs to where his mother was standing at the front door.

They all clambered into Johnathan's mother's car and started to drive off. Johnathan was in the front passenger seat while Sock had phased through the back door and was now lolling about on the backseats.

Only a few minutes into the drive and Johnathan noticed something was up. They were not on the right track to be going to the normal stores they went to and as the drive continued it started to look like they had entered the countryside.

Finally Johnathan's mother drove into a car park outside a square building with a lot of windows and parked. It looked more like a gym than a shopping center.

"Whoa, whats this crazy place?" Sock giggled, phasing through part of Johnathan's seat and resting his elbow on his shoulder, he did this deliberately to annoy the human, Johnathan couldn't do anything about Sock being annoying in public because he didn't want to seem crazy, he had been caught talking to himself enough times as it is.

His mother made her way out of the car and smiled softly to her son waiting for him to get out. He did this in silence trying to figure out where he was and why were they there.

"Er... Mom. Where are we?" He asked just before they passed the doors.

"Oh... Did I not say... I need to pick up a prescription." She said picking up the pace ever so slightly.

Reluctantly Johnathan followed his mother inside and stood behind her as she walked up to the desk.

The inside was pure white and defiantly had that hospital feel to it. The smell was of disinfectant and very potent in the air.

Johnathan's mother passed a piece of paper to the nurse behind the counter and nodded to a few inaudible questions.

Sock stuck close to Johnathan and nudged him trying to get his attention, "I... I don't think this is a good idea; can we go now Johnathan?" He wined glancing around the room, he knew no one could see him but Johnathan but even still this place sent shivers down his spine. Johnathan shook his head very slowly so as to a normal person wouldn't regard it as anything but to Sock who was used to these gestures knew it meant 'No'.

At that moment Johnathan felt a sharp pain stab in his arm and something being injected into him. His body went loose and floppy like a rag doll and seconds later he was held up by a doctor in dark blue scrubs holding an empty syringe that had contained god knows what.

"Johnathan!" He heard Sock call out in surprise but his voice was all garbled and warped like they were both underwater. His vision was blurring and darkening as his mother came into view; the expression she was holding said that she was sorry and full of regret.

She had set him up.

This was a mental institute.

She had set him up and he would never forgive her.

He would NEVER forgive her.

He would...


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan's head span as he awoke. He groaned and rolled over.

"Johnathan! Are you ok?" Sock asked quietly kneeling in front of a bed that was not his own. As soon as Johnathan noticed this his sat up strait wincing at the needles of pain inside his head.

The room he and the little demon were in was white like the rest of the hospital. It was spacious enough so that you did not feel claustrophobic but still made you feel constricted by the fact that it was windowless. It was furnished, but not enough to make it seem normal. There was the bed he was currently sitting on and a carved drawer next to that but that was all. Cameras dotted the corners of the ceiling making Johnathan feel like he was being watched.

"The doctors dragged you in here when you passed out." Sock added rather unhelpfully when it seemed Johnathan had gotten somewhat used to his surroundings.

A buzzing noise went off before Johnathan could do anything to reply, and a doctor walked in.

She walked up to Johnathan and handed him a small paper cup with a pill in it.

"You should take this, it will make you better." Johnathan paused for a moment before taking the cup and knocking it back. She said in about ten minutes she would be back to bring him to a therapy session, turned and walked out the door.

The moment she was out of sight Johnathan spat out the pill and tossed it onto the floor.

Sock exhaled and smiled weakly up at Johnathan, "For a moment there I thought you were actually going to take that." at this Johnathan shook his head as to say 'no I wasn't going to take that willingly in a million years.'

As promised the doctor came back and told Johnathan to follow her, which he did. The corridors they went along were white and bland except for the doors and the occasional motivation cat poster (seriously why would anyone want those?). They finally came to a door with a metallic plate screwed onto it;

"single therapy room" Sock read allowed making Johnathan jump slightly (he hadn't realized Sock had followed them) luckily the doctor didn't notice him flinch and instead she motioned for Johnathan to go inside.

The room behind the door was more furnished than the room he had awoke in, there was a table and chairs, mirrors on the wall and a lamp placed on another side table in the corner that lit up the room with a soothing mellow light. Sitting at one end of the main table was an oldish man of which Johnathan guessed was probably in his forties or fifties and probably this places shrink.

The mans round rimmed glasses glinted as he looked up from a file and a notepad to address Johnathan that had stepped inside his office.

"Johnathan, I presume." He said, his accent sounded slightly Irish. He stuck his hand out for the blond to shake.

"Year." Johnathan replied flatly, blatantly ignoring the others handshake.

The man took the hand he was holding out and used it to gesture to a seat directly opposite him. This time Johnathan listened ;and took his place sitting down on the seat giving the man opposite his edgy glares.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr Combs?" The man asked politely folding his hands under his chin with his arms pointing upwards.

Sock gave him a full on glare and folded his arms. That was the same line Mephistopheles has said to him when he had first arrived hell.

"No." Johnathan said blandly.

"Your mother requested your recovery here. Obviously we cannot just take on patients without evidence but we do have evidence that your mental state is not at its best. As such we are here to help you." He continued after a small pause, "My name is Dr McQuail and I am to be your psychiatrist for as long as you are here."

"Well that wont be very long," Johnathan said with a smirk, "Since there is nothing wrong with me."

"Denial is one of the main signs that show you in fact do: I believe we have are work cut out for each other, don't you agree Johnathan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dr McQuail pushed a pad of paper towards Johnathan.

"This is going to be your outlet from now on Johnathan. You are to jot down anything that comes into your mind in here. It can be anything you desire, for example drawings, poems, anything you want to just let it out onto the paper." Johnathan smirked down at the paper.

"Could I borrow a pen?" He asked innocently, Sock blinked in surprise.

"Johnathan what the hell (excuse the pun) are you doing? he's a shrink don't do what he says!"

McQuail beamed and handed Johnathan a fountain pen, it was dark brown in color and looked like it was well looked after.

The blond simply took the pen ripped off the cap and on the first page in large bold writing scribbled down the words:

"THIS IS LAME!" He then grinned down at his handy work before twizzling the pad round so that the dr could see what he had written. McQuail smirked as he read the writing.

"If that is how you express yourself to help you get better then I should not be one to judge!" He said plainly before signaling the doctor behind them to come over. She did as she was asked,

"Could you please take Mr Combs to his first group session." She nodded and pulled Johnathan up by his arm. Dr McQuail rolled his fingers with a wide smile across his face in a signal of goodbye that made him look rather creepy as Johnathan was dragged away by a firm grip on his arm.

Sock scooted after him clinging tightly to Johnathan's arms with a grip that would have made the female Dr on Johnathan's other arm jealous.

As before they were lead along corridor after corridor until they came across another door, this time the metal door screwed onto it was on that said 'Group Therapy'.

Stepping inside the Female Doctor dragged Johnathan inside with her. The room was medium sized with around 4-5 fold out chairs placed in a circle. Two of the chairs had already been filled by a girl with dark skin and purple hair that was in a untidy bun with two similar sized bangs hanging out at the front and a boy with light skin and brown hair that flicked upward in a quiff. Johnathan went over and sat down on one of the chairs opposite both of them after receiving a shifty look from the female doctor.

Both of them looked up at him as he sat down. The girl didn't give him so much as a sideways glance after that but the boy continued to glare at the blond. Sock glanced between them and a huge mischievous smirk spread across his features.

Innocently, he crept over to the brown haired boy and started to make horrendous faces at him while yelling insults of which he exploded into a loud "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH" after each one was said. Johnathan turned away sharply, biting his lip hard and pinching his hand even harder to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

The brown haired boy gave Johnathan a confused/disgusted look completely oblivious to Sock's antics. At that moment the door re opened and another doctor walked in dragging along a girl with him. She shrugged her arm out of his grip as soon a they were inside and made her way over to the circle, plopping herself down next to Johnathan.

Her hair was so long that she had to flick it out of her way before sitting down to avoid sitting _on_ it. Unlike the other two had she didn't seem to acknowledge Johnathan at all; instead she seemed more focused on a spot just above the brown haired boys head where sock was floating upside down in front of him still pulling faces.

Johnathan started to question this in his mind glancing between her and Sock trying not to look like he was staring.

After a few moments more when Sock had gotten bored and went to sit cross legged on the floor next to Johnathan and the blond girls eyes had moved from there spot on the wall just above the brown haired boy's head to her lap that a female Dr walked into the room. She looked very young due to her winged eyeliner and highlighted red hair.

She walked through the circle smiling softly at each person as she past them and lowered herself onto the last remaining seat.

She plucked a clip board from the bag she was holding and clicked the top on a pen that had been slotted into its side.

"Good day everyone, how are we all today?" she said in a cheery melodic voice that seemed so sugar coated it was sickly.

The people in the circle (minus Johnathan) all murmured a "Fine" or a "Ok".

"Good!" she chirped glancing toward Johnathan, "So as I am sure you have all noticed, we have someone new joining us today. Could you tell us your name?" she gazed at Johnathan with large blue eyes expectantly.

Johnathan sighed seeing no other choice but to answer her question.

"Johnathan." he lowed in a monotone.

"Well that is a lovely name; now we are going to go around the circle say our names and why we are here so that _Johnathan _can get to know everyone."

She then glanced to the brown haired boy and signaled for him to start.

He rolled his eyes, "My names Zack Melto and I'm not going to tell you why I am here because it is none of your dam business." He then looked to the purple haired girl next to him.

"Hey, just call me lil because I hate my first name. I'm here because I talk to someone no one else can see, she is real, just only I can see her."

Then they moved onto the blond haired girl, "Nia," she said quickly before continuing,

"I 'apparently', and that's the key word with this, 'apparently' hallucinate seeing ghosts because my mind cannot handle the idea of death. My fokes dragged me here for help I don't need." she said spitting out each work like it was poison in her mouth.

Her folded arms unfolded just after she had finished her sentence and she breathed a deep sigh, "Sorry your new so you don't get when I'm having a bad day. I'm normally bearable conversation wise." she joked giving Johnathan a half lidded smirk.

He smirked back she seemed to be a fairly normal teen despite what she had described being here for.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad here, he just had to lay low with Sock for a while to convince these obnoxious doctors that he was fine mentally and it was probably a teenager thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review replies :3**

**Guest: What beautiful writing, simply incredible.**

**reply: Dawwwww thanks so much hope you like this next chapter **

**Guest: oh my god i love this fanfiction, one of the best fanfictions I've ever read, I remember reading this on tumblr, somehow it's even better here. I can't wait to see the continuation of this, i'm so hyped.**

**reply: Hai, I'm so glad you like this. Yes is did post this on tumblr first but I thought I should post it here as well. And here is your continuation of the story, hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

The session had disbanded and everyone's doctors had been paged. Johnathan and Sock both noticed that they were not being led to the same room Johnathan had been dragged to earlier. Instead they were led to a largish room with 4 beds inside; it looked like a dormitory in a boarding school or something along those lines.

Johnathan went inside, fully understanding the drill of 'do what your told or get pumped full of drugs so we can make you do what your told' by now.

The others that had joined him in the therapy session were already inside and had chosen their own beds.

"Sup?" lil said noticing that Johnathan had arrived, "your by the door." Johnathan nodded and went over to where lil had addressed.

"The whole dorm thing goes on for around two to three weeks when a new person arrives; its like a weird peer assessment thingy. We 'the peers' are supposed to get to know the new person so that he or she does not feel singled out because that would considerably halt their recovery!" She said doing the worlds worst and most exaggerated impression of Dr McQuail.

Even though the impression had been awful Johnathan still found himself in stitches due to it and when he looked over to lil he found that she was in the same condition he was. The people here seemed to be bearable enough; defiantly 1000 times nicer than the teens at Johnathan's high school.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Zack spat from a door the further side of the room.

Johnathan and lil quickly stopped laughing and turned to face him.

"Nothing Z, geez stop being such a killjoy!" lil retorted.

It was at this moment that a squeal was heard from the room Zack had previously been in and Johnathan realized that he hadn't seen Sock since he had burst into laughter with lil... Oh boy.

Moments later a very flushed looking Sock ran (literally) through the door, did one or two circles around Johnathan before hiding behind him. Seconds later and very annoyed looking Nia with a towel wrapped around her torso came storming in, marching up to Johnathan.

"Look John," She said, her voice was very quiet and silky smooth but still had a slight sting to it, like a ribbon with thorns sticking out of its sides. "I don't have a problem with you or the little ghost that follows you around; what I do have a problem with however is people walking in on me while I am changing." Johnathan's eyes went from their usual half lid to being wide open when Sock was mentioned and the fact that the little demon had walked in on a girl when she was getting changed.

Nia then craned her head around Johnathan's body before addressing Sock.

"Look, I know this was probably a one time thing and your probably not too used to having humans other than goldie locks here be able to see you so I'll let you off lightly this time. But next time..." She let her words hang in the air for effect before walking back to behind the door and slamming it with a loud bang.

"What was that about?" said Zack glaring at Johnathan. Johnathan however just ignored the daggers Zack was throwing at him with his eyes and turned towards Sock, sighing audibly.

"What... have you done this time?" Sock just stood there, arms in a little dinosaur pose, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"Sock!" He said a little louder in hope of getting Sock to explain.

"Who are you talking to?" Zack addressed Johnathan with complete confusion. Johnathan just rolled his eyes and kept calling Sock's name until he responded.

"But er... She... can... she can er... I... what?" nothing but complete babble came out of Sock's mouth and Johnathan groaned pulling on tufts of dirty blond hair with his hand.

"She can see me Johnathan!... That's... That's ment to be impossible!" Sock wined finally making whole sentences come out of his mouth.

"You really need to start paying mild attention to things." Johnathan sighed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sock pouted placing his hands on his hips and puffing his cheeks out making him look like a gender-bended, human lumpy space princess.

"It means you didn't pay attention when she was talking; just to fill you in she said she was here because her parents thought she halucinated seeing the dead. She really must be able to do what she says she can." Sock just nodded bringing his arms up into that little dinosaw like pose Johnathan was so used to seeing him do.

Johnathan then relised...

A) Sock wasn't going to say anything more

and...

B) Lil and Zack have been listening to him have a seemingly one sided conversation with himself.

He quickly spun around to face them blushing like mad.

Each had an equally weirded out facial expression and were looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Da fuck was that all about?" Zack said after a few seconds on awkwardness.

Johnathan swalowed before starting to talk.

"I er... You see...I... I have no idea how to explain to you guys!"

Zack folded his arms, "Well you better find a way blond boy!" He glared menecingly at Johnathan, "I havn't known Nia that long but to get her that worked up is quite a feat; so start talking!"

Johnathan held his arms up in defence and started to try and put his thourghts into words.

"Cool off Melto!" Lil remarked, "I'v already figred it out!" Johnathan blinked at her.

"You've got one too haven't you." her eyes were wide with expectancy, "A guardian angel I mean."

Johnathan shook his head and Zack groaned face palming.

"Guardian angel *pshh* Demon actually. D...E...M...O...N!" Sock remarked obviously offended by being called a guardian angel.

"Oh..." lil said, rubbing her arm and glancing to the floor, "I thourght maybe I wasn't the only one."

"He's a demon." Johnathan said awkwardly and lil's head snapped up.

"No way!" she beamed clearly excited by the news, "I'v got a guardian angel, H...Her name's JoJo. She's here to protect me and stop me from doing stupid things that might get me killed."

Johnathan just stood there and took this infromation in, having a guardian angel deffinatly didn't sound as annoying as having a demon by your side every waking moment.

"Er... His name's Sock and er... he is kinda here to try and make me kill myself... it's kinda his job." lil looked at him with a look of surprize and 'oh right'ness.

"This is amazing!" she said after he had finished.

"Great another crazy who clames to have a angel / demon who only they can see. That's just great isn't it!" Zack groaned.

"Now if you freaks have stopped swapping ghost stories then I am going to get some sleep. If there is one thing I have learnt in this place it's that sleep is the only thing you can enjoy here." He sighed before clambering under the covers of his bed.

Johnathan and lil still talked for a little while after that before an announcement came from the speaker on the walls.

"There will be lights out in 5 minutes."

Only then did Nia come back into the room only to remain silent and get into her own bed.

Just like how the announcement had promised all lights were switched off and just like that ended the first day.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnathan awoke to a buzzing sound coming from the speaker over head. He groaned loudly, rolling over and snuggling down into the covers even more; he didn't order a wake up call!

The buzzing subsided, but its annoying effect lingered. He couldn't fall back asleep after that. Johnathan groaned a final time before sitting up and dragging himself out of bed.. He noticed that the others were doing the same all except for Nia who was already up and dressed?

A little while later everyone's doctors turned up and led them along a few halls to a large room with the walls painted all soothing reds and deep grey's. Johnathan stepped into the room as well as everyone else. He was made to sit down and it was only then that he noticed that Sock wasn't with him.

"Johnathan!" He heard the little demon cry out, ah there we go.

Johnathan turned his head towards the entrance making it look like he was just checking out the room. He spotted Sock and wondered why he wasn't coming in. Sock seemed to be doing this thing with his hands that was like what mimes do when they pretend to be inside an invisible box. Whenever the little demon placed his hand on a specific place there was a little ripple. A… Force field?

A small cough called Johnathan's attention back to the front of the room where an old man that seemed to be graying was stood in long dark colored robes.

In his left hand he held a leather covered book which had the world "BIBLE" written in gold on it. He coughed again before opening the book on a bookmarked page and reciting from the text.

"Johnathan!" He heard Sock again it sounded like he was freaking out a little. The man started to read the first line from the passage.

It was a blessing. The man asked everyone up so as they could be blessed, everyone stood up and made their way to the front. Johnathan felt awkward not going and so he followed everyone up.

"Johnathan! DONT!" Socks voice sounded desperate, why would Sock be telling him not to go up?

Johnathan stood behind Nia waiting to be blessed. She looked relieved when the man drew a cross in holy water on her forehead. She sighed and went to sit back down. The man pointed to Johnathan making a signal with his hands telling him to kneel. He obeyed.

"Johnathan please don't!" Sock cried out. The man placed his hand into the water and drew a cross onto Johnathan's forehead. Johnathan lurched backwards slightly; it stung, the holy water stung, was it supposed to do that? He heard Sock scream in pain but Johnathan didn't dare to turn around.

The man just reached forward slightly and drew the rest of the cross onto Johnathan's forehead. Sock cried out again, screaming like he was being scorched with fire or something.

Johnathan stood up a little quicker than he thought was natural and turned to go back to his seat.

His took a glance to where Sock had been only his little demon wasn't there anymore. A monster stood in his place. It screamed and writhed in pain clutching its head.

It had long slender bat wings that were blood red in colour with flecks of gold running through its scales. Long slender claws erupted from its hands that were pitch black. Strange green smoke seemed to come from its mouth and eyes standing out from the black pools of nothing that made up its fangs and irises.

It stood there breathing heavily, before glancing up and meeting Johnathan's eyes.

"Johnathan…" It said, its voice was all garbled and demonic. The blond haired boys eyes widened when it said his name. The moment it had done this it began to shrink and fold in on itself changing and shape shifting into something that seemed more human. After it was done it reviled the form of a little hat wearing demon that Johnathan recognised.

Sock looked exhausted, he didn't bother getting up from the curled up position he had balled himself into during the transformation. Johnathan could plainly see that he was breathing heavily. What had just happened?

Before Johnathan could make any theories his doctor grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room from a different exit at the other end.

"S…" Johnathan nearly called out the little demon's name but was able to stop himself before he did. The blonde managed to pull himself out of the female doctors grasp and make his way over to where lil was walking. His doctor gave him a look but didn't protest when she saw he was only going over to the purple haired girl.

lil looked at Johnathan and automatically understood the expression on his face. She gave a quick glance to the doctors around them and when none were looking she mouthed the word 'Sock?' to Johnathan.

Johnathan shook his head lightly biting his lip. Was Sock ok? Could he find him again? God! Could he even get up?

He swallowed hard, he thought he would be happy when the little Demon finally left him alone but this was worse than hell itself, especially how Sock had advertised it.

lil, frowned at Johnathan's expression. She reached out and grasped his hand in a small form of comfort. It worked and Johnathan began to rationalise at the feeling of warmth and safety that radiated from where their hands met.

Sock would find him! There was no doubt about that, the demon would never, EVER miss out on a chance to do his job. It gave him too much pleasure to see him annoying Johnathan to the end of his, oh so fragile thread. Yes; Sock would catch up and they would both laugh about what happened.

Johnathan looked at lil and smiled a half, tired smile. She replied with a smile of her own and they both made their way down the halls.


End file.
